The present disclosure relates generally to backlights for displays and, more particularly, to brightness control of backlights based on ambient light conditions.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices increasingly include display screens as part of the user interface of the device. As may be appreciated, display screens may be employed in a wide array of devices, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, and handheld computing devices, as well as various consumer products, such as cellular phones and portable media players. Electronic devices also may include backlights that illuminate the display screens. Ambient light may reflect off the surface of display screens and may reduce the display contrast, thereby making it difficult to view the display screens in high ambient light conditions. Accordingly, as ambient light conditions change, the brightness of a backlight also may be changed to provide sufficient contrast between the ambient light and the backlight. However, the amount of contrast desired between the ambient light and the backlight may vary depending on factors such as user preferences and ambient light conditions.